The Girl Who Never Was
by Naomih23
Summary: Okay, this is my first ever fanfic so be nice next chapter should be up next week The Doctor and Clara head to new york and meet a odd girl with glowing red eyes and she has lots of vortex energy, can the doctor and Clara find out whats going on? read to find out


Chapter One, Hello.

"New York" The Doctor yells at Clara.

"New York?" Clara asks in disgrace

"New York has a wonderful collection of libraries and we are going to check them out." The Doctor says as he sets the co-ordinates for the TARDIS.

As The Doctor lands the TARDIS, The Doctor gets an alarm telling him that the TARDIS has found vortex energy from inside that library.

"Doctor, what's that sound"? Clara asks as she walks out the door.

"It's an alarm"! The Doctor's voice sounding shock from what the scanner was reading.

"Alarm for what?"

"Time vortex energy is nearby, and a lot of it as well."

As they entered the library The Doctor runs off with his sonic screwdriver in hand, scanning for whatever caused that alarm.

After about 20 minutes of scanning The Doctor gets the signal but coming from a girl with a book covering her face.

"Found it"! The Doctor yells to Clara as she tries to keep up with him.

"Found what"? Clara asks trying to get her breath back

"The signal of what caused that alarm and looking by it, it's in this area".

When the young girl drops her book down, she lets her long brown hair with blond/ginger highlights. Her eyes were a bright reddish/yellow color. She was about 5'7", pale and very skinny.

The Doctor turned and looked at her with a smile and pulled his sonic out again scanning her from a distance.

"Do you mind"? The girl said with a strong accent from the south of England.

"Oh, Sorry Emily my apologies". The Doctor said looking at her necklace.

"How…how do you know my name"? The girl said taking steps back.

"Your necklace, it says your name in circle gallifreyen" The Doctor says starring into her amber eyes.

"You can read? I have never meant anyone who can be able to read as well as me". She says now taking a few steps closer to the doctor.

"Yes I can, now Emily what's your full name, if you don't mind me asking"? The Doctor asks to Emily.

"Sure, my name is Doctor, Emily…" she says before getting cut off by The Doctor.

"You're a doctor? But you're like 14?"

"I am very clever, as I was saying I'm Doctor, Emily Song". She said giving a big smile at The Doctor showing her TARDIS blue braces.

"Song"? The Doctor's jaw dropped

"Doctor? Her last name is Song". Clara whispered into The Doctor's ear.

"Is there something wrong? Mr.?" Emily asked confused

"Two questions. Why is there time vortex energy coming from you? And why is your last name Song?" The Doctor now the angriest that Clara has seen him.

"When I was born, long time ago my mom left me in the middle of a great time war, the vortex took me over and I stayed that way. I can see all of time and space. Everything that ever was or ever will be, expect, my own personal future." She was having her back to The Doctor and Clara.

"That means you're a…?" The Doctor says to Emily before getting cut off by her.

"Timelord, yes, both of my parents were as well, at least that's what they told me." Emily said now facing The Doctor and Clara, her eyes now a bright red.

"Who told you?" The Doctor snapped at her

"My Grandparents, Amy and Rory Williams." She said turning away again.

"Amy and Rory?" the doctor says as one lonely tear falls down his face.

"Yea and Mr. what's your name I never asked" Emily asks as she puts her up in a ponytail, showing her birthmark around her eye, it looked like a burning star.

"Me? I'm The Doctor!"

"The Doctor? Oh, No it can't be…" Emily says quietly as she steps back from him.

"Emily, who is your mother, if you don't mind me asking" The Doctor asks getting closer to her.

"She was brilliant, her name professor River Song." Emily says as she starts to cry.

"River that means Emily I'm you're…"

"Dad, I know when you said your name I knew it was you".

"Hello Dad." Emily said fixing his bowtie.

He wrapped his arms around her into a hug. He didn't know that he even had a daughter, didn't even know that River was pregnant.

"I'm assuming that River dropped you off right after the time war thing? The doctor asks breaking apart the hug.

"Yes, she did right after." Emily said still crying.

"Well I think we should all go somewhere shall we?" The Doctor Says to the two girls.


End file.
